According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a folding chair is provided that comprises a folding chair frame having leg, seat, and back sections. The back section has a width. The chair further comprises a support material suspended from the folding chair frame to support the legs, seat, and back of an occupant of the chair; a sliding pillow; and at least two tracks coupled to the sliding pillow and the support material, the tracks being separated by a distance less than the width of the back section of the folding chair frame.